Typically the end of a fiber optic cable is terminated by a fiber optic connector by gluing the fiber within the cable to a ferrule of the connector. A well known fiber optic cable size includes an inner glass fiber of 125 microns in diameter, with an outer coating of 250 microns in diameter, covered by a polymeric buffer layer of 900 microns in diameter.
One problem with terminating fiber optic cables can include fiber breakage at the rear interface area between the end of the glass fiber and the ferrule. In this interface area is the epoxy used to hold the fiber to the ferrule. Such breakage tends to increase in response to greater temperature fluctuations during use of the cables. Differences in thermal expansion are believed to cause the breakage. There is a need to improve the interface between fiber optic cables and connectors to reduce fiber breakage, especially due to thermal stress.